


Eyes Like Black Pearls

by Agasthiya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Discussions of Pet Loss, Discussions of grief, Emotional Support, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is a Very Good Dog, Post-Canon, Smut, Very Sweet Smut, Victor's POV, Viktor is a Very Good Fiancé, Yuuri is Sad, lots of fluff, mentions of Vicchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agasthiya/pseuds/Agasthiya
Summary: He never stopped believing Makkachin may be his lucky charm.Viktor always wants to make things right for Yuuri. But when he learns from Yuuko that today should have been Vicchan's birthday, he starts wondering if his love and devotion are enough to keep Yuuri away from sorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is my first Yuri on Ice fic, and I'm very excited to post it ♥ I wanted to write something where Yuuri and Viktor's love for each other is intertwined with Makkachin's love for his owners, because this little family means the world to me. I hope you will enjoy it xxx
> 
> Thank you [Abi](http://spacewifespock.tumblr.com) for the beta ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://piecesofbrokenrecollections.tumblr.com)

Even in the softened light, filtered by the thick curtains of Yuuri's room, the gold ring on Viktor's finger looks brighter and shinier than ever.

Viktor keeps staring at it, his palm up towards the ceiling, a smile floating on his face. It's been weeks since that magical night in Barcelona when Yuuri slid it on his finger, but he still has trouble believing he didn't dream it. After Yuuri won silver at the Grand Prix Final they came back living to Hasetsu temporarily to have a rest and take care of various administrative formalities, but soon — so soon, they will live in Saint Petersburg and finally get married and…

God, it's not even 8 AM and Viktor is already giddy with excitement just thinking of it.

It's far too early for Yuuri to be up. He's a night owl and, as Viktor learned quickly at the beginning of their relationship, certainly not an early riser when he doesn't have the pressure of having to practice. They both started to train and make plans for the competitions to come, but Viktor decided that they could afford to take the weekend off and spend some time together (“some quality time with my Yuuri” were his exact words).

Although Viktor would have loved to start the day with cuddles and maybe some slow morning sex, his beautiful fiancé deserves his rest. Besides, watching Yuuri's sleeping face, his long eyelashes, his lovely mouth slightly open (his lips are chapped again, Viktor needs to apply some balm on them later) is another splendid way to pass the morning.

Viktor doesn't realise he has spent a good hour listening to his fiancé's soft snores until he checks his phone. Nothing is stopping him from staying here until Yuuri wakes up, no time constraints, no overloaded schedules. But his legs are screaming at him to stretch.

Makkachin is lying at the end of Yuuri's bed, taking up much more space than he actually needs. The bed should be too small to support two grown men _and_ a dog and Yuuri couldn't understand why Viktor wouldn't let them use the guest room's huge bed instead. But Viktor had been so insistent that he wanted to sleep in Yuuri's room that they've done their best to make it work (even if it means that Viktor has to hold Yuuri even closer to him at night, if such thing was possible).

As he's looking for some clothes to put on, a pair of half-closed eyes are on him. They're round and shiny, like black pearls. Viktor read somewhere that in many cultures, black pearls were a symbol of wisdom and were also used as lucky charms used to protect their owner from illness and negative energy. Since then, he never stopped believing Makkachin may be his lucky charm.

A fond smile blooms on Viktor's lips and he scratches Makkachin's ears while murmuring good-naturedly, “Look after him for me, hm?”

This sentence is his ritual. Every time Viktor has to leave Yuuri alone in the mornings, he tells Makkachin to stay close to him. Not that Yuuri can't take care of himself, Viktor never thought that for a second. It's just nice to know that a gentle soul like Makkachin is there to watch over him.

Makkachin blinks at his owner understandingly and drags himself closer to Yuuri, nestles against him without disturbing his slumber and falls back asleep in less than a minute. Viktor snaps a quick picture he will selfishly keep for himself and tiptoes his way out of Yuuri's bedroom.

He's craving some tea right now.

***

Hiroko's green tea is divine as usual. Sitting in the Katsuki's personal dining room, Viktor is wondering what he and Yuuri are going to do today (maybe they can visit Hasetsu Castle again, Viktor loves all of Yuuri's anecdotes about it even though he knows them all by heart now, Yuuri explains everything so well) when his thoughts are interrupted by Hiroko talking to him. Viktor's Japanese is far from perfect but it's now sufficient to hold casual conversations with Yuuri's family, and they're always careful to use simple sentences when talking to him. Viktor appreciates it.

“What did you and Yuuri plan to do today?”

Viktor wants to chuckle at the coincidence. He replies (probably with some mistakes) that he's not sure yet and that he'd rather wait for Yuuri to wake up before deciding. Hiroko nods, but her smile is different than her usual hearty and polite one. There's a note of melancholy in it that Viktor's never seen before.

He wants to ask if everything's okay but he's afraid of overstepping.

“Yuuri shouldn't be up until noon.”

Viktor nods. When Yuuri can allow himself to sleep in, he doesn't do it by half.

“Did he tell you Yuuko is coming for lunch today?”

He most certainly didn't. Viktor is forgetful but he's certain he would've remembered this piece of information. He does remember things that prevent him from spending more time alone with Yuuri.

To be fair, he doesn't mind Yuuko being here in the least. He likes Yuuko, she's a great, supportive friend to Yuuri, and she always has interesting childhood stories to tell (to Yuuri's endless embarrassment and Viktor's endless delight). It's odd that Yuuri didn't tell him, that's all. Yuuri likes to warn Viktor when they're supposed to have guests or meet people.

“I'm glad he has people to hold on to,” Hiroko says.

Viktor couldn't agree more. Yuuri deserves all the love and friendship in the world.

“Will you stand by him today?”

Her tone of voice is suddenly serious, almost solemn, and Viktor doesn't miss the change. “Of course,” he says nonetheless. The impromptu question confuses him but he isn't lying: he will always stand by Yuuri, for as long as Yuuri will have him, which hopefully will be forever.

Hiroko is smiling again, much more cheerily this time and bows down to him. “Thank you Viktor.” Viktor sips his tea as she makes her exit to take care of the inn's clients, multiple questions about this strange interaction swarming into his mind.

It only dawns on Viktor much later in the day that she didn't call him 'Vicchan'.

***

When Yuuri finally appears in the dining room (with Makkachin trotting behind) Viktor almost tackles him to the ground, wrapping his arms around him like an overenthusiastic octopus and nuzzling his neck.

“How long have you been up?” Yuuri asks, his soft chuckles vibrating against Viktor's lips.

“Too long.” Viktor runs his fingers through Yuuri's messy hair. “What would you like to do this afternoon? I was thinking of going to Hasetsu Castle, or the beach, or that cute souvenir shop you showed me last time, or maybe--”

Yuuri cuts him off with a yawn. “I've been up for ten minutes, isn't it a bit too early to plan the day?”

“It's almost lunch time!”

“Then let's talk about it after lunch.”

Viktor plants a smooch on Yuuri's cheek in response. Whatever Yuuri chooses to do, they will have a fantastic day.

“Speaking of lunch, your mother just informed me about Yuuko coming over.”

“Oh yes! I'm sorry, I was going to tell you yesterday and then I just… I forgot. I'm so sorry--”

“Hey, don't apologise, it's no big deal! You're free to see your friends whenever you want to without consulting me, I hope you know that,” Viktor laughs. “And it will be nice to see Yuuko outside the rink.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “Yes. You're right.”

Viktor flashes a smile and links their hands together, just because he can. But the smile Yuuri gives him in return has nothing to do with the usual smiles Viktor loves so much — by turns shy and sexy, humble and victorious, excited and emotional. Each of them is so unique, a perfect representation of Yuuri's multifaceted personality.

From the day they met, Viktor has learned to deal with every side of Yuuri's character, including his anxiety and his tendency to shut himself off at the most unexpected moments. But right here, right now, when everything between them is so peaceful and loving and perfect, Yuuri's absent smile and tired eyes (how much sleep did he really get?) are the last things Viktor wants to see.

What's happening? What's with the mood change? He knows Yuuri well now, he can tell when there's something wrong even though he can't put his finger on it.

Yuuri must sense Viktor's confusion because his sad expression morphs into a forced grin that does nothing to soothe Viktor.

“You know what?” Yuuri kisses his fingers. “Let's go to Hasetsu Castle tomorrow. That's a good idea. And there's a little soba restaurant in the same area, I don't think you've tried it yet, you'll love it…”

Yuuri is trying to distract him. And Viktor has to go along with it, despite his yearning to know what the hell is going on. Yuuri won't share anything if he feels like Viktor is forcing him.

“That would be lovely.”

Viktor keeps both of Yuuri's hands intertwined with his, as if he's scared to let go.

Which is irrational.

“Yuuri…” he begins, but he has no idea what to say. Sitting right at Yuuri's feet, Makkachin is looking up at him, his round, dark eyes trying to convey a message Viktor cannot decipher. He has the unpleasant sensation of being judged by his own dog. Not for the first time since he adopted him, he wishes Makkachin could speak.

“Oh Yuuri, you're up! Good.” They didn't expect Hiroko to come in but Viktor doesn't let go of Yuuri's hands. Neither does Yuuri. She beams at them. “Yuuko is here!”

“Thank you Mum.”

And just like that, the conversation is aborted. _Damn_.

In the inn's common dining room, Yuuko is already sitting at a table, chatting with Yurio.

“…I wasn't expecting to see you! How long have you been back to Hasetsu?”

“Only for a couple of days. I had some free time and those two asked for my help for when they'll be moving out, so--”

“But we won't be moving to Russia for at least a week, you didn't have to come so soon,” Viktor interrupts, a huge grin on his face — the one he knows Yurio can't stand. He winks at Yuuko. “Truth is, he really missed Hasetsu.”

Yurio glares at him. “You losers asked me to help you pack and stuff because _you_ brought all your crap from Saint Petersburg when you decided to live here and play coach, and you were too busy to deal with everything in time, that's what you told me--”

“Certainly not with those words.”

“That's sweet of you,” Yuuko coos. “You'll always be welcome in Hasetsu. You can come by the rink anytime if you need to practice, the girls will be so happy to see you!”

Yurio looks bewildered. His comeback to Viktor's teasing is forgotten and he mumbles something about being hungry. Yurio is playing tough but you'd have to be a complete stranger not to notice how much he's matured. Viktor got dozens of tales through texts from his rinkmates back in Russia (Mila was worried he might be sick when he gave a calm retort to teasing that was at least “Fuck off hag”-rated); even Yuuri mentioned it when Yurio called him by his name.

The Grand Prix Final's outcome has changed them all, Viktor thinks, in more than one way.

Yuuko greets Viktor, then turns her attention to Yuuri. She frowns. “You just woke up did you?”

“Uh, yeah.” Yuuri quickly runs his hand through his hair. “I fell asleep late.”

“That's not good,” she admonishes. “You need to rest, Yuuri.”

“Well, I can't choose when to fall asleep.”

“Sure. But you can't make me stop worrying either.”

Yuuri shrugs, though the look he gives her is apologetic.

“At least you're gonna eat, right? I'll be watching you! And no, don't give me that look, you _can't_ make me stop.” Yuuko sounds firm but she's wearing a benevolent smile. As Yuuri goes in the kitchen to help his mum serve the dishes, Viktor sits down, feeling a bit out of place. Listening to Yuuko and Yuuri was like turning on the TV halfway through a movie where you have to deduce by yourself what happened beforehand with the dialogues as your only clues, even though the dialogues can only make sense if you have initial knowledge of the plot.

Viktor has no idea how to go beyond the surface, how to decode the underlying meanings of their conversation.

He hasn't felt so frustrated in a while.

Yuuko and Yurio do most of the talking during lunch. Yurio tells her about his training and his future projects and competitions, Yuuko tells him about the rink's activities and the triplets' most recent mischiefs… Yuuri keeps his eyes fixed on his bowl (that is gradually emptying, at least he didn't lose his appetite) and doesn't participate once. Makkachin is lying under the table, against Yuuri's knees. As for Viktor, he's too busy pondering and stealing glances at Yuuri to keep track of the conversation.

Until Yurio snaps his fingers right in front of Viktor's face.

“Oi! Earth to Viktor!” he sneers in English. “Is somebody there?”

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“Yuuko was telling you how much she liked what she saw of your future routine. You could at least listen when people pay you compliments.”

“It's all fine!” Yuuko hastens to say. “It really is amazing, I can't wait to see more of it!”

“Thank you. It's only a first outline but I'll seriously get back to it once we're in Russia.”

“Yuuri's new routine is very promising too, isn't it? I'm counting on you both to send me updates!”

“We will, right Yuuri?”

No reaction. Yuuri keeps eating, unaware of the three pairs of eyes staring at him.

Viktor puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Yuuri?”

“Hm?” His eyes are blank, unfocused. “Sorry, were you talking to me?”

“Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you two?” Yurio sighs in exasperation. “I can't believe I'm saying this but you are really made for each other.”

“We were talking about your new program,” Yuuko explains more patiently. The conversation goes back to normal, and this time Yuuri pays attention. Although Viktor suspects it's only to avoid further remarks.

***

When Yuuri announces later that he's going out for a quick walk, Viktor asks if he wants him to come. Yuuri shakes his head.

“I won't be gone too long. I just need some air.” He turns towards Yuuko, looking sorry.

“Oh, don't worry about me! Take your time, I'll still be here when you come back.”

“Take Makkachin with you if you want,” Viktor suggests as the dog wags his tail in excitement. Makkachin can do with some fresh air too, besides, Viktor doesn't want Yuuri to be alone.

“You don't mind?”

Why would he mind? It's Yuuri's dog too. He pets Makkachin's head and Makkachin responds by licking Viktor's face and whining a bit. “Next time I'll come with you, promise. We'll go on a long walk, just the three of us. Keep taking care of him okay? I trust you.”

Makkachin lets out an enthusiastic bark. Viktor spoke in Russian, and switching to a language Yuuri doesn't understand well feels a bit like a cowardly move. To Yuuri this must sound like basic terms of endearments; to Makkachin the meaning is quite clear.

But of course, so it is to Yurio, and he's now raising an eyebrow at Viktor.

“All right, what's going on?” he snaps as soon as Yuuri and Makkachin are gone. “Did someone die? Did you get into a fight?”

“What? Why would you think that?”

Yurio rolls his eyes. “Because the two of you look like shit and you barely said a word during lunch, and that wasn't because you were too busy being gross together. Not that I miss it but…”

“We didn't have a fight.” Viktor bites his lip. “I'm as lost as you. He was fine yesterday, but since he woke up he seems… off. I have no idea why, but I don't know how to ask him--”

“Wait,” Yuuko interrupts. “He didn't tell you?”

“What?” Viktor and Yurio say at the same time.

Yuuko's eyes are wide open. “Oh… I was certain Yuuri told you… if I had known…”

“Told me what?” Viktor is now hanging on her every word, his heart pounding. “Yuuko, what do you know? Is there something wrong with Yuuri? Is it serious--”

“No, no… that's not what you think. It's just… today should have been Vicchan's birthday.”

“Vicchan? Who's that?” Yurio asks.

“It was Yuuri's dog.” Yuuko's smile is sad. “He died a few weeks before the Grand Prix Final last year…”

Yuuko's words turn into a distant echo as Viktor's mind is painfully buzzing and a lump forms in his throat. Suddenly everything makes complete sense. And finding out the truth is nowhere as satisfying as it's supposed to be.

It's crushing.

He should have known. Yuuri must have told him. He didn't talk about Vicchan often but he would have mentioned this. Wouldn't he? Did Viktor forget? Or was he just not listening? Did Yuuri expect him to acknowledge it this morning?

Or maybe Yuuri really didn't want him to know. Maybe Yuuri thought he wouldn't understand. Maybe Viktor did something callous, something that made him not want to tell him. Or maybe Yuuri had the intention to tell him this morning, but was stopped in his tracks by Viktor pouncing on him like some needy animal and babbling about trip ideas. Like Yuuri could be in the mood to recount the story of Hasetsu Castle for the umpteenth time.

How could he have been so selfish? Yuuri is suffering, and Viktor hasn't been there for him. _Isn't_ there for him. Not in the way Yuuri needs him.

Yuuko's words bring him back to Earth.

“…and of course, a year ago he was still in Detroit. We knew this day would be hard for him but we weren't sure how hard. You have to understand, Yuuri took Vicchan's birthday very seriously. It was considered a festive day in the whole family, but to Yuuri… it mattered more than anything.”

Yurio nods, his mouth twitching.

“Last year we couldn't be here for Yuuri physically, so Takeshi and I tried calling him… dozens of times. His parents tried too. We only got news through his friend Phichit three days later. He told us Yuuri was too depressed to talk to anyone.”

“Well, no shit,” Yurio comments, and Viktor gives him a funny look. “What? If I went back home from abroad just to be told that my cat died while I was gone, you bet I wouldn't get out of my room for weeks.” He rests his chin in his hand. “Anyway. That explains a lot.”

“That's why I came today. I wanted to be there for him this time.” Her chuckle sounds hollow. “I know it's a bit silly, and maybe he doesn't need me, but it mattered to me.”

“No.” This is the first time Viktor speaks since he learned the truth and his voice is hoarse. “Don't say that. Of course Yuuri needs you. You're his best friend. The one who knows him best.”

“That's what you think?” She narrows her eyes. Viktor can't blame her. As his fiancé, Viktor is supposed to know him in a way nobody else does nor ever will, and he does. But one must be realistic.

“You've known him since you were kids. You don't need words to understand his thoughts.” Shit, he didn't mean to sound so melancholic. “You can anticipate his emotions and his reactions.”

“And you can't?”

Viktor lets out a humourless chuckle. “Clearly I'm not there yet. Or I would have known about this.”

“God, are you serious?” Yurio snarls. “Why are you making this about you? This has nothing to do with you!”

It leaves Viktor speechless.

“What Yuri means,” Yuuko says carefully, “is that whatever Yuuri's reason was for not telling you, that wasn't because of you. I'm certain of it. It's not easy for him, even with people he trusts. I'm his oldest friend but there are still many secrets about him that I don't know. I probably never will. And that's okay.” She gives Viktor a genuine smile. “You're right. He needs me. He needs us all. But you may be the one he needs most. Give him some time.”

They're both right. It hurts his pride to admit he doesn't know Yuuri as well as he thought, as well as he wishes he did, but his pride is the least of his concerns right now. What matters is what he can do to help Yuuri, to bring his wounded heart some peace.

Viktor's hands clutch on his lap. He needs to see Yuuri. Right now. There are so many things he needs to say. Too many apologies. Where should he even start?

Hiroko appears in the room at this moment, her eyes scanning the room.

“Where did Yuuri go?”

“He went out for a walk with Makkachin,” Yuuko replies. “He'll be back soon!”

“Is that so?” Hiroko doesn't seem surprised in the least. “That's lucky, I was about to light fresh incense for the shrine. It will be ready for when Yuuri comes back.”

Viktor gets up. “Would you… uh… would you mind if I come with you?”

Hiroko's eyes lighten up. “Not at all. You can even stay there till he comes back if you want. Go with me, Vicchan-- Viktor.”

As Viktor follows her, Yurio's (not at all quiet) whispers resonate behind him.

“Hold on… did she call him _Vicchan_?…”

***

Viktor has been staying in Yu-topia for a while now but he's only been in this room twice in total, and always with Yuuri's consent. The first time was when Viktor arrived in Japan and was shown the inn's main rooms to help him get his bearings. Yuuri didn't linger, and Viktor didn't ask any questions. The second time was Yuuri's initiative. He told Viktor about Japanese funeral rites and ceremonies of remembrance and how family pets also deserve to be honoured. He was unusually talkative that day and Viktor listened with great attention, touched by this sign of trust. Even then it felt a bit intrusive, like stepping into a story that was none of his business.

Now that he's left alone in here, the feeling is even stronger.

As the scent of the newly replaced incense fills the room, Viktor glances over the small shrine, taking in the details — the flowers, the dog tag, and especially the picture. It makes his heart flutter every time. Vicchan really did look like a scale model of Makkachin. And little Yuuri looked so happy with his new friend.

When Viktor saw this picture for the first time, his immediate thought was that Yuuri could play and walk and cuddle with Makkachin as much as he wanted if it quenched his sadness a bit.

And Makkachin was all too happy to oblige. He loved Yuuri the second he met him, maybe even before, when Viktor told him over and over again about the handsome drunk man he danced with at the Grand Prix Final and who he pined after for months.

Speaking of which, the door slides and reveals Makkachin, his paws tapping against the tatami, and Yuuri. He gives Viktor a small smile, like he expected the room to be occupied. 

“My mum told me you'd be here.”

“I helped her replace the incense and clean up a bit while you were gone.”

Yuuri nods awkwardly.

“So… you know.”

Viktor bends to scratch Makkachin's ears as Yuuri pets him on the back, and soon the room lapses into silence except for the dog's content sighs. Makkachin is bounding them as much as he gives them an excuse not to speak.

“I'm sorry you didn't learn it from me. And I'm sorry I can't give you a reason for not telling you.”

“Hey, hey. You don't have to be sorry. For anything.”

Now would be the perfect time to make his own apologies. But all the things he wants to say are so messy, so disparate that not a word comes out of his mouth. Instead he strokes Yuuri's hand, that is still buried in Makkachin's curly fur.

“Do you want me to go?” Viktor whispers.

“No. Please stay.”

And soon they're both knelt in front of the shrine as Makkachin positions himself right next to Yuuri, panting, his tongue hanging out in expectation.

“Nope, no steamed buns for you this time,” Yuuri admonishes gently. “We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you again, now would we?”

They remain silent for a bit, looking at the shrine.

“I mean it. I have no reason for not telling you. You, of all people, would have understood. Better than anyone.”

His voice is so soft, so quiet.

“The thing is… It's like my brain is telling me that I should've gotten over it already. That it's no big deal. That it's not like I lost a family member. Except it is. Apart from Yuuko, Vicchan was my best friend. He was my family.”

He's quavering a bit. It's hard for him, Viktor reminds himself. Don't interrupt him.

“A year ago, when I was still in Detroit… that's so embarrassing, I spent the whole day crying in front of Phichit. He's never been through this so he couldn't really understand, but he listened. It helped. And now… I'm with my family and my friends, and I'm with you, yet it's like nothing changed. There hasn't been one day since Vicchan's death when I haven't thought of him. When I haven't been sad because of him. Maybe it will never stop.”

Yuuri doesn't add anything more and Viktor takes it as his cue to talk. “Yuuri. You lost Vicchan over a year ago, that's a short time, and on top of that you hadn't seen him for… five years at the time? Of course you're still grieving. Of course you miss him.” He puts his arm around Yuuri's shoulders and rests his head on his hair. “If it had been me, if something had happened to Makkachin right before the Grand Prix Final--” Yuuri cringes at the reminder of his own failure but Viktor doesn't stop. “--if it had been me, there's no way I would've been able to make it.”

“You think Yakov would have let you?” Viktor chuckles.

“Oh he would have killed me. But I think he would have understood. You know, at the time Makkachin was all I had besides skating and...” _Stop right here. This isn't about you._ “My point is that you had so much more merit than what everyone granted you. What you did was brave, no, don't make that face, it was. And no one thought you should've stopped grieving by now. Absolutely no one. Your family understands. Yuuko understands. Yurio understands…”

“He showed me pictures of his cat earlier when I came back home. I guess this is his way to show his sympathy.”

“Of course. He loves animals. And his cat.” Viktor leans in to whisper in his ear. “And you too, even though he's still not ready to say it.”

Yuuri smirks. Just a bit. Viktor presses him closer, stroking his back and for a moment they remain still, watching the wreaths of smoke drawn by the incense stick rise to the ceiling.

“Everyone understands. Everyone supports you. No one expected you to 'get over it'.” Suddenly this is the conversation on the beach all over again. “No one thinks you're weak.”

“I know,” Yuuri murmurs. “I know, I know, I know...”

“And I know you do. But it's still an important reminder.”

Yuuri's shoulders begins to shake.

“He would have been twelve today.” His voice is so broken the words sound painful to articulate, and Viktor's heart shatters.

Yuuri's eyes fill with tears and he removes his glasses, putting them on the floor, and wipes his eyes with his hands — rather unsuccessfully.

“Damn. Forgive me, I swore to myself I wouldn't cry today,” he sobs while letting out a self-deprecating laugh.

How dare he apologise? As heartbreaking as seeing this angelic face stained with tears is, Viktor wouldn't want him to repress his emotions for anything in the world when he desperately needs to let them out. Makkachin whines and puts his head on Yuuri's lap, hoping to bring him some comfort.

Makkachin really takes his task to heart, Viktor thinks. But in the end, he doesn't need reminders to look after Yuuri. He's doing perfectly well on his own. Much better than Viktor.

He can't speak, and yet today he did more to relieve Yuuri's sadness than Viktor did.

Makkachin is a good dog. A gentle soul. A treasure.

And Viktor is pathetic.

“I didn't want to upset you, I'm so sorry Viktor, I'm so sorry…”

He puts his hand on his mouth to suppress a sob and this mere action is tearing Viktor apart.

“No, stop. No more apologies.”

Yuuri stares at him with red-rimmed eyes, holding Makkachin against him.

“It's just us. And Makkachin. And Vicchan. You can let go.”

And that does it.

Viktor clutches to him as Yuuri lets out all the sorrow he's been trying to keep in, his mouth contorting, his whimpers turning into broken sobs, his tears soiling Makkachin's fur, his fingers imprinting his pain into Viktor's arm. It's overwhelming to see his fiancé like this, but knowing that Yuuri won't let the suffering consume him, eat him inside, leave him empty and lonely… it's such an intense relief Viktor could cry too.

Viktor meets Makkachin's dark eyes. They look shinier than usual. With his free hand, Viktor kisses his own fingers and puts them delicately on his snout.

_My lucky charm. You did so good today. Let's be here for him, together._

The incense keeps burning until it's entirely consumed.

***

“Viktor…”

“Yes my love?”

“I know you told me earlier to stop apologising but. I'd like to infringe the rule one last time.”

“Okay.”

Yuuri rolls over the bed to face Viktor, the covers hiding his mouth and muffling his voice as a result. It shouldn't be allowed to look so adorable.

“You wanted to have fun with me, and today was anything but fun for you. I didn't want to make this day all about me because I wanted you to be happy. But I failed on both accounts.”

“Yuuri, first of all, sometimes you just need to think about your own well-being first. You of all people don't have to be selfless all the time, especially not today. That doesn't mean you're 'making everything about you'.” He lifts the end of the covers to kiss Yuuri's cheek. “Secondly, understand that every day spent with you will make me happy, and if you think you can get rid of me so easily then I've got news for you.”

“I still want to make it up to you.”

“Do you have something in mind...?”

“I might.”

And then Yuuri is draped all over him, his half-naked body aligned with Viktor's and his hands caressing each side of his face. “I would've thought you would be too tired,” Viktor whispers, putting Yuuri's hair behind his ear. He's been letting them grow. It suits him.

Yuuri's pupils are huge in the darkened room, firmly fixed on Viktor. Like black holes waiting to attract him, devour him, suck him into their infinity. “I'm not going to wear myself out. You don't even have to move,” Yuuri whispers back. He's drawing some patterns on Viktor's chest with his fingertip — he's drawing hearts. Multiple little hearts.

Viktor is already dying.

“I'm all yours.”

Viktor tightens his grip around Yuuri's body, bringing him closer, always closer. Yuuri's kisses are unhurried, tender, deliciously hot. The shy smiles Yuuri gives him between each kiss, as if he wasn't sensually licking inside his mouth one second ago, are enough to make Viktor dizzy.

And they haven't even started yet.

Sex with Yuuri is unpredictable: it's sometimes sleepy, sometimes vigorous, but always mind-blowing. Every time Viktor undresses him it's like he uncovers a new layer of this confidence and playfulness only he gets to see. No one else. Not even the professional skaters and the fans who spent months unravelling and analysing Yuuri's 'Eros' program.

Yuuri puts his lips on Viktor's pulse point and Viktor might faint here and now — God what is he, a teenager?

“Sooner or later you're going to be the death of me, I swear,” Viktor breathes.

Yuuri grins mischieviously. “Better make it later because I'm far from finished.” He brushes Viktor's already sweaty hair away, kisses his forehead and lets his body slide against Viktor's as he straddles him, so _so_ slowly.

Viktor gasps when Yuuri starts rubbing against him. He's already so hard, and Viktor wishes he had enough energy left to take off both their underwears; but none of his limbs want to cooperate. Yuuri's undulations are languid, exquisite, and Viktor could come right this second from the friction alone if it weren't for Yuuri's slow pace.

“Oh God…” His head tilts back and a deep flush invades his shivering body, making him melt inside. The pillow beneath his neck is damp with sweat.

“You okay? You're too hot? We should take the covers off--” Yuuri moves to do just so but Viktor, in a sudden burst of energy, puts an arm around Yuuri's moist back and strokes his neck to keep him still. Removing the covers now would be pointless anyway.

“Don't you dare move.” He sucks in a ragged breath. “Please don't stop.”

Yuuri groans and kisses Viktor again, nibbling his lips gently and tangling their fingers together. It all feels so good Viktor can't bring himself to feel guilty of letting Yuuri do all the work; besides Yuuri doesn't seem to mind taking control, quite the contrary.

Viktor lazily fondles his buttocks in a silent request to keep going. Viktor can identify all his pants by touch only, and he's always had a weakness for the navy ones. They're a bit damaged but so soft to the touch.

Yuuri keeps the pace slow but unlike Viktor he seems to gain more energy with each friction. Viktor has been a witness of his extraordinary stamina countless times before, and he can confirm that Yuuri doesn't realise the extent of his power. Here and now, by pressing their cocks together and licking his collarbone, by smothering his neck with kisses and whispering endearments in Japanese, Yuuri can take Viktor apart and fill his heart with so much love…

He can make him see stars.

Bright, shiny, iridescent stars.

Viktor closes his eyes, letting himself drown into the mellow, burning universe Yuuri is creating just for the two of them — sweet Yuuri. Clever Yuuri. He's not ready to come yet, he wants Yuuri to drag this moment out for hours, forever--

“Oof!”

Viktor gets the wind knocked out of him when Yuuri's body is slammed against him — _very heavily_ slammed against him.

A pair of eyes like black pearls peering at him over Yuuri's shoulder gives him the answer he needs. He swallows.

“Yuuri, I'm sorry to tell you this but there's a Makkachin on your back.”

“…Okay, _that_ was unexpected…” Yuuri keeps his forehead against Viktor's collarbone as Makkachin jumps off Yuuri's back to take place on the spot right next to them, wagging his tail and scratching the bed with all the innocence a dog is capable of.

Viktor is mortified.

This has never happened to him before.

“Well. Ahem. I think we can call it a night.”

Yuuri still hasn't moved. But Viktor can feel him shake against his chest.

“Yuuri?”

When Yuuri raises his head, Viktor is astonished.

Yuuri has tears in his eyes.

Yuuri's breath is erratic.

Yuuri is laughing so fucking hard Viktor fears he might die.

“ _Yabai_ …” (What does it mean? Viktor can't remember.) Yuuri wipes his eyes but breaks into another fit of laughter, so strong he can't even produce a sound, as soon as his eyes meet Viktor's again.

Viktor has never seen him like that.

And God, what an amazing sight.

Suddenly the absolute ridicule of the situation hits him. His face breaks into a grin so huge it almost hurts, and next thing he know he and Yuuri are practically roaring with laughter, holding onto each other. They probably woke up half of the inn but Viktor couldn't care less.

“Well, that's… not how I thought this would end,” Yuuri says once he gets his breath back.

“He's never opened your door on his own before did he…?”

“No.” Yuuri's door is not easy to open, especially for a dog. When Makkachin wants to come in he generally scratches at the door or whines until someone gets the hint. “I thought he was already asleep in your room?”

“I guess he wasn't finished looking after you.” Viktor reaches for Makkachin's paw, the only part he can touch without moving his arm from its spot under Yuuri's head.

“You shouldn't worry,” Yuuri tells Makkachin with a voice slightly more high-pitched than usual. “I couldn't be better right now.”

“I think we'll have to get used to him bursting in at the worst moments,” Viktor chuckles. “It's likely to happen more often once we live in Russia.”

“You're disappointed?”

“No! I mean, it surprised me but…” He's not disappointed in the least. Sure, the sex got interrupted, but laughing with Yuuri, seeing the pure joy of his features, the happy tears in his eyes, hearing the beautiful sound of his giggles…

It was as incredible as an orgasm.

“I feel fantastic.”

Yuuri drops a sweet kiss on his chin before climbing off him. “Tomorrow…”

He doesn't end his sentence. He doesn't need to.

“Tomorrow.”

Makkachin chooses this exact moment to jump between them, pawing the covers to make more room for himself. Viktor pulls him into a hug and coos, “You were missing your dads, were you?”

Yuuri doesn't react to the plural form. But his eyes betray his emotion.

Yuuri falls asleep quickly, his arm around Makkachin's form snuggled against them. Viktor watches them, stroking Yuuri's hair, careful to stay close enough so he doesn't fall off the bed.

He watches over his family, wondering again how he got so lucky.

Soon they will all live in Saint Petersburg.

And despite the unknown obstacles, the future looks brighter and shinier than ever.

Viktor cannot wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ( _Yabai_ = in this context, "inconvenient", like Yuuri is saying "oh my God")
> 
> Let it be known that Makkachin is immortal. Yes.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and give your pets a kiss for me ❤️️


End file.
